


Always Remember Us This Way

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley Leaves WWE, Good Friend Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Happy Dean Ambrose, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Roman Reigns Misses His Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: It's been weeks since Dean- or should he say Jon left WWE. Roman doesn't do anything but think about him, wondering what he's doing, wondering if he's eating right, if he's happy, mostly- he's wondering if Jon's doing better without him.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Always Remember Us This Way

**Author's Note:**

> *DJ Khaled voice* ANOTHER ONE! 
> 
> Yes guys, another songfic, this one is 'Always Remember Us This Way' by Lady Gaga, but you know me by now, the whole song ain't gonna be used.

_**That Arizona sky burnin' in your eyes  
You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire** _

Roman remembered the first time he realized he was in love with Dean. They were in Phoenix, trying to make it to Los Angeles. Roman had run in some queezy gas station to get them some snacks and drinks for the road while Dean stretched his legs and filled up the gas tank. He had just paid and jogged back out, his breath catching when he took sight of Dean, he was shirtless, laying on the hood of the car, shades on and hands folded on his chest, he looked so peaceful and Roman felt the roof of his mouth get dry as he walked over 

"Hey Ro," Dean drawled, turning his head when he noticed the big man returning from his snack run 

"What're you doing?" Roman asked, plopping the bag on the hood, before he sat down on the hood and looked expectantly at Dean who simply shrugged 

"Chillin' and grillin'," he replied and Roman snorted, that was such a Dean thing to say 

Dean then sat up suddenly and pulled off his shades, turning to Roman, he blinked those big blue eyes at him, and smiled, his dimples popping. The light from the sky and the setting sun, casted all kinds of beautiful pictures in Dean's eyes and only Roman was allowed to appreciate that. 

"Wow." Roman breathed out, lost in the blue eyes that put the sky and the sea to shame 

"What?" Dean asked, smirking as he took a gulp of his slushie 

"You look beautiful," Roman replied, looking confused, Dean didn't bother to reply to Roman's statement, he just looked back at Roman, soft as all hell, blue eyes wide and innocent, his soft strawberry blonde curls blowing gently and he smiled at Roman, all teeth and dimples, and Roman wanted to die. He swore if he had felt more attraction to Dean, he'd catch on fire. 

"We should get back on the road." Roman said and Dean nodded, sliding off the hood and getting back into the car, Roman followed

 ** _It's buried in my soul like California gold_**  
 ** _You found the light in me that I couldn't find_**

They had just pulled into the hotel that they were going to be staying at, the times were the same, but the sky had reached its more golden stage and Roman could now see the importance on golden hour, because Dean was covered with a light sheen of sweat since the AC smelt like a mule's ass when it blew in the car, so they had just decided to take it off and roll down the windows of the rental car, the heat and the golden light made Dean glow and it made Roman's heart hammer against his chest. 

"What's up with you Ro?" Dean asked, getting his bags from the trunk 

"You keep staring at me." Dean said, but there was no malice in his grin as he fluttered his long eyelashes at Roman 

"I love you." 

Roman's eyes widened when he realized what he just said, but Dean just continued smiling, as if Roman didn't just spill his deepest emotion to him 

"I love you too man," Dean said, pulling Roman's bags out after and Roman felt his stomach flip 

"You do?" and Dean shrugged 

"Of course, you're my best friend," Dean said nonchalantly and Roman looked down 

"Oh." He said with a frown 

"If you love me as more than a best friend, more than a brother, then I love you too," Dean said with a wink, throwing his duffel over his shoulder as he started walking towards the hotel

Roman took a minute to just reflect on what Dean just said and he felt light explode in his heart, light consumed him from the inside out, Dean loved him back. Loved him like he loved Dean, he grabbed his duffel and quickly ran after Dean, each step feeling lighter than the next, like he was floating in mid-air. Roman had never felt this type of light before, trust Dean to find it. 

_**So when I'm all choked up** _   
_**But I can't find the words** _   
_**Every time we say goodbye** _   
_**Baby, it hurts** _

Roman sighed as he thought about Dean's last night on RAW, Seth took over the parting speech, Roman had sworn that he would get choked up and start bawling on the stage, infront 80,000 people would surely be embarrassing. Roman let Seth take over both of the goodbye moments, Dean had gotten mad at him for that, but Roman knew that even if he sat and thought for decades? He'd still never be able to find the words to describe who Dean was, and what he meant to Roman. He hated when Dean said 'goodbye' he always made it sound so definite, like it was the last time. 

He sighed and smiled at Seth who had his arms around Finn's waist from behind, his chin resting on his shoulder as Finn applied his demon makeup, and Roman couldn't help the pang of pain in his chest as he thought about how it was him and Dean like that a few days ago, all loved up and hopelessly devoted to each other. They would never know how much a goodbye could hurt someone. Not like Roman did anyway. 

_**When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way** _

He watched with a heavy heart as Seth turned Finn around to lovingly peck his lips and Finn smiled against Seth's mouth and Roman's mind did him dirty as he remembered that he had Dean in that same position so many times, and the many times they cuddled with each other after a long and hard match, there was no place Dean belonged except in Roman's arms. When all else failed. When Dean broke up with him, and left. Then he appeared in AEW and then in NJPW looking very close with Shota Umino and Joey Janela, and- Roman got really bad, he felt like the universe was so against him and Dean, was against their love. Roman had the memories though, and if he didn't have Dean, and he had nothing to look forward to when they got the rare days off, if he had nothing else in this world, he'd always remember the way Dean loved him, and the way he loved Dean. This world could take away everything from Roman, and he wouldn't complain, but this time, the world took away Dean; and Roman couldn't take that. 

**_Lovers in the night  
Poets trying to write  
We don't know how to rhyme  
But, damn, we try_ **

They were always under wraps with their relationship. They would hide out in empty locker-rooms, closets and their hotel rooms and there and only there would they show their love for each other, Dean was braver than Roman though, he stole little kisses and gropes when he could. Roman wasn't out like Dean had been though. Roman's family still thought of him as a heterosexual male with very strict Christian morals. That was far from the truth though, Roman couldn't even remember the last time he prayed. 

He chuckled bitterly as he thought about Dean, they dived into that relationship not knowing what the fuck they were doing, all they really knew was that they loved each other.They had no plans, they just went with the flow. Young and stupid. Roman smiled, shaking his head. He wouldn't take anything away from Dean though. Dean flaunted Roman at every opportunity he had, whether it be a kiss to his head, a supportive pat on the ass, a hug, or their signature handshake. Without either of them saying anything, everyone backstage knew that Roman was Dean's. Dean tried. Dean tried so hard. Roman though? Roman tried so hard to live a double life. One side he loved Dean, the other side he hid Dean away from anyone who could judge him for loving Dean like he did. He let his head fall in his hands and he huffed, rubbing his hand over his face in exasperation. 

**_But all I really know  
You're where I wanna go  
The part of me that's you will never die_ **

Roman regretted letting Dean leave. 

He regretted everything that happened between them that made Dean leave the company, that made Dean leave him. 

Roman could admit it, he was lonely now. He was Roman Reigns you know? One of the top guys in the company, he was always surrounded by people, all the time, but none of them were the blue eyed, ruggedly handsome man he had come to love, and that bothered Roman. It bothered him that he and Dean were miles apart. He felt like the saying 'further apart but attached at the heart'? That saying, made him feel worse, because he felt like it was the opposite for them. He felt like Dean's heart was the furthest from Roman that he could get. He sighed and took off his dog tags from around his neck and stared at it. People thought it was _just_ the coveted Shield dog tag, but on the other side, there was the engraving; 

_Forever is a short time when I'm in your arms, I love you bubba- D._

Roman felt tears gather in his eyes as he ran his fingers over the engravings and he smiled sadly. Jon was probably halfway across the world right now, living his best life, with whole new rules, and a lot of new people around him, new stakes, new opportunities, new love interests. 

Roman didn't know much. He didn't know where he'd be in 25 years, he didn't know what he was gonna eat for dinner tonight, he didn't know if he would go in that ring tomorrow night and paralyze himself, he didn't know what profession his daughter was interested in, Roman didn't know anything anymore. There was only one thing Roman knew. He knew that wherever in this world Dean went, he wanted to be there. He wanted to be there to love Dean, to support him, to care for him when he's hurt, to make him know he's always got someone to depend on, someone to trust. Not that Roman deserved to be that person anymore. He doesn't deserve to be in Dean's life anymore. 

He bit his lip and chewed gently, he brought the dog tag up to his lips and kissed it, putting it back around his neck and sighing as he got ready for his match. Dean was Roman's. No matter what happened between them, in Roman's mind? Dean would always be his. He loved that man more than life itself. The love he had for Dean was now permanently part of Roman's being, and Roman would never let that part of himself die. 

**_I don't wanna be just a memory, baby_ **

His chest tightened as he thought about Dean moving on with someone else. What if he forgot about Roman? Roman couldn't stand being an afterthought to Dean. He didn't wanna be an old memory to Dean, he wanted to live in Dean's heart, and never have to worry about his place getting stolen. He wanted to be Dean's again. He wanted Dean to want him more than anything, like he used to. Call him selfish, but when it came to Dean, Roman was the most selfish man in the world. That would never change. 

Roman stood up and picked up his bag, ready to leave when- 

"AMBROSE!" Seth called, happily running past Roman to wrap the man in question in his arms, hugging him tightly 

"God Seth, you're gonna break my ribs bro." Dean antagonized, but had a warm smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around their littlest brother 

Roman couldn't move. He just stood there staring at Dean with a probably dumb look on his face, Finn followed, hugging him and Dean hugged back

"Hey little leprechaun, is Seth treating you good?" He asked, ruffling the shorter man's hair and Finn grinned and nodded happily 

_**When you look at me** _   
_**And the whole world fades** _   
_**I'll always remember us this way** _

Dean smiled wide, and then looked up slightly, his eyes finally meeting Roman's, and the wide smile, became softer looking, his features softening as well, he looked just like the man Roman had fallen in love with. 

Roman felt the world and all his worries melt away as he met Dean's blue eyes, and he swore he saw all the images of love and happiness he had seen the very first day they admitted they loved each other. Roman would always feel this way about him. He would always remember them this way. Dean's normally stoic, or hard features turning soft when Roman was near him, and the way Roman felt like the only person that mattered when Dean smiled at him. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when Dean smiled and folded his now bigger arms across his broader chest and he looked straight at Roman 

"Hi bubba, you gonna stand there and stare? Or are you gonna kiss me?" Dean asked, smirking when Roman gaped 

"Our buddy Seth said that you've been missing me like crazy huh?" Dean teased 

"I always miss you babe." Roman replied and Dean smiled softly as Finn and Seth excused themselves, promising to catch up with them later 

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked, turning away from Dean's gaze, which only prompted him to walk up to the bigger man

"I came to see you." Dean said, shuffling his feet 

"Why?" Roman asked, jaw clenching 

"Look at me Ro." Dean ordered, gently taking Roman's jaw and making him look Dean in the eyes 

"We gave up to easy. I see a million different faces every night, and none of them are you. I lost you the night I left here, but I don't wanna be without you Roman, I want to give us another chance." Dean spoke 

"Dean-" 

"Don't fight this bubba, just kiss me." Dean said and for the first time, Roman didn't argue 

He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's, immediately getting caught up in the warmth and familiarity of the kiss, Roman pulled back first and gently pressed their foreheads together 

"I love you," Roman said, closing his eyes, scared that Dean wouldn't say it back- that he was imagining this whole thing, that thought quickly got erased when a calloused hand came up to gently cup his jaw 

"I love you too idiot." Dean teased and pecked Roman's lips, the kiss getting softer and longer, as the lovers reunited. 


End file.
